rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Gorajo
This page serves as a source of information about the Gorajo (pronounced Gora-ho) race as it is applicable to World 42 roleplaying characters. If you or someone you know feels this page is incomplete in any way, please do not hesitate to contribute as best you can. A Brief History Gorajo were originally brought to Gielinor in Daemonheim during its construction by Bilrach around 1890, 4th Age. They slipped through some of the portal rifts under his nose and, since they objected to his actions, formed an alliance with adventurers who pillaged and helped to tear down the dungeon. Little is firmly known about the history of gorajo on their home plane and its history. A few gorajo, however, do reveal small pieces of information about the society and world they originate from. Castes This section addresses the various castes that a gorajo can be born in to. Any Gorajo, regardless of gender, can be born into any caste; I.E. there are both male and female worldbearers. At birth, a gorajo is given a caste title rather than a name, such as "stormbringer" or "worldbearer." Gorajo do not believe in individual identity, but rather are identified as one arbitrary member of a specific caste. These titles designate the paths of study that individual gorajo will follow and the purpose it will go on to serve in the clan. The one exception to this is the leader of a tribe of gorajo, known as the Challem. The specialization system seems to be set very firmly in place in their culture. Deviation from traditional gorajo practices is met with confusion and disbelief, as seen when certain skinweavers recoil at the thought of healing by eating fish rather than through medical expertise and anatomical knowledge. Another byproduct of these deep-set cultural divisions is that members of the same caste all share similar world-views and senses of self or purpose. They also have some kind of system of exile, which they enforce against their ramokee counterparts. These are gorajo who have been exiled to live away from their native clan and face the difficult conditions of their home plane without the help of the caste system. It is highly uncommon for a gorajo to deviate from the path that they've been placed on and it can be assumed that if one was to do so, it would result in exile. Stormbringer Stormbringers are magic-sensitive gorajo that are born with magical energy flowing through their veins. They possess such great magical power that they release a pulse of energy when they are born that blinds their mothers and renders them infertile. Stormbringers are capable of levitation and do not need runes to cast magic, much like Mahjarrat, who are also sensitive to magical energy. This caste has a strong sense of pride and duty, celebrating the defeat of fearsome foes and a need to fulfill important tasks. Bloodrager Gorajo Bloodragers are the melee warrior caste and mainly serve as protectors. Bloodragers are among the most cheerful Gorajo castes; they recognize that other castes are burdened by heavy responsibilities and duties, and that the bloodrager's only tasks, to protect their clan and serve Challem, are comparatively light. A bloodrager's mind is unclouded by the worries of other castes. Evidence suggests that the bloodragers feel the most kinship with The Adventurer. Skinweaver Skinweavers are the healers of the gorajo. They tend to livestock, cure crops, and other beings that are in need of a healer. Like stormbringers, skinweavers have the ability to levitate and possess great magical power. The Ramokee Skinweaver that created the Polypore Dungeon serves as an example of how powerful a skinweaver can become. This caste puts a great deal of faith in the natural way of the world. They are inquisitive, but also tend to struggle with ways of life other than the one into which they grew. Deathslinger The long-range combatants of the gorajo are known as deathslingers. They appear to use throwing weapons in combat. Culturally, deathslingers seem to be a middle ground between bloodragers and stormbringers; they are lighthearted and cheerful, but still have a developed sense of duty and a drive to fulfill great tasks. Worldbearer Gorajo worldbearers carry the burdens (tools, tents, food, weapons, etc.) of others on their backs; they also fill the role of a cook in gorajo society. Because their burdens weigh so heavily, both physically and mentally, they are often moody and very serious. Worldbearers believe that by spending their lives working hard and acting with selflessness, they will be reincarnated as "free" animals when they die. Worldbearers take offense to one offering to carry their weight for them, as they believe it's a job that only they can do, and doing otherwise would hurt their honor. Special worldbearers are also responsible for carrying the blind mothers of stormbringers. Hoardstalker Hoardstalkers are scavengers, farmers, and blacksmiths. They are responsible for gathering raw materials for building and forging tools, weapons and equipment for their comrades, and also to guard the hoard of tribe supplies from those who might steal them, like ramokee. They are often light and fragile, thus not suited for a combat role; but they are known for being agile, fast and smart. Culturally, hoardstalkers are timid and cautious. However, like all gorajo, they take pride in performing their tasks well and the grand things they can create. All hoardstalkers seem to be male. Accepted Lore This section addresses details about the gorajo that are widely accepted throughout the World 42 roleplaying community. * Rather than having names, gorajo individuals are addressed by their caste title. This always includes their specialization, and is usually accompanied by a level of expertise. These levels are, in order, cub, little, naive, keen, brave, brah, naabe, wise, adept, and sachem. Those who have been exiled have no level rank, and are instead just called "ramokee." * In terms of appearance, the gorajo have solid white eyes, goat-like horns on their heads rather than hair, three-fingered hands with claws, and feet that are either hooves or two toes with large claws on them. They are also noticeably shorter than humans. Skinweavers and stormbringers also have the capacity to float, much like the moonclan tribe. * It is possible to summon a gorajo to Gielinor, though the only place this is known to work to date is in Daemonheim, where the mahjarrat Bilrach accidentally opened a portal between realms. When they have been summoned as familiars, gorajo sleep in their home plane in what is called the "spirit wake," where they are tended by stormbringers and fed by worldbearers. If wounded as a familiar, a gorajo must first heal its spirit wounds before returning to its usual duties. * Some gorajo are capable of using telekinesis; as seen with the Gorajo hoardstalker. * Members of the gorajo, particularly ramokee, have proven themselves able to adapt to live on Gielinor for extended periods of time without a summoning master keeping them on the plane. This is seen both in Daemonheim and the Polypore dungeon, though this is suspected to be due to the fact that the gorajo is actually on Gielinor physically, not in spirit form. *Gorajo have their own language, but are also capable of learning and using the common tongue, as seen when gorajo or ramokee travel to Gielinor physically rather than in spirit. Commonly when in spirit, though, it takes an accomplished summoner to understand the messages of the gorajo. Often, when a gorajo uses commonspeak, the conversation is interspersed with gorajo-native terms. *It is possible for a member of this race to exist outside Daemonheim, though the methods for making this happen are not clearly established. **Since the majority of gorajo that are in Daemonheim are in spirit form, mainly bound by a summoning master, those gorajo seem incapable of leaving. The method most likely has to do with actually physically entering Gielinor rather than in spirit form, this would enable the gorajo to go anywhere they please. *Gorajo have heightened intuitive senses and can feel magical forces in the air. *Gorajo form various tribes on their home world and and each led by a Challem. *The skinweavers are not just capable of mending wounds, but incredibly powerful ones can actually influence life forces; warping existing life into something new, as seen with the Ramokee Skinweaver that created the Polypore Dungeon. *There was once a caste called "endbringers", which from all accounts seemed to be a deadly form of bloodrager. The Gorajo have long abandoned this role, as endbringers came to be viewed with a bad reputation for their love of death, and the honorable bloodragers replaced them. Debated Lore This section addresses details about gorajo in Runescape that are still subject to speculation and discussion. This can be either because of conflicting information in-game or because use of the detail in roleplay creates an unfair scenario (usually involving overpowering or another common roleplay problem). *Since all gorajo familiars of the same caste summoned in Daemonheim have the exact same dialogue, regardless of which tier they are, they may actually be the same gorajo as from the previous tier; except the ability of the summoner has either made their spirit form more powerful, the skills of the summoner has allowed the spirit form of the gorajo to be much closer to their actual physical form than the previous tier, or the power the summoner holds may have brought the gorajo closer to actually physically entering Gielinor. All three of those explanations are plausible answers for this occurance, but this has not yet been proven or denied. * Some roleplayers guess that gorajo history is marked by some kind of major exposure to natural magic forces that permanently affected the entire race and their descendants, giving them keen sensitivities to magic and its technical advantages. This would not be unlike the Moonclan tribe's exposure to the Stone of Jas. * It seems safe to theorize that another Mahjarrat, or similarly powerful portal mage, could open a portal to the Gorajo Realm and establish stable contact and interaction with the tribe outside of Daemonheim. * It is not known if any gorajo besides stormbringers and skinweavers can levitate. Although, if their levitation is possible due to their telekinesis, it could be assumed that it's possible. Common Mistakes This section addresses traits that inexperienced roleplayers often bestow their gorajo characters but that aren't actually seen in Gorajo beings on Runescape. * A gorajo would likely only be able to live on Gielinor for extented periods of time if it had entered the realm physically rather than in spirit form, as a summoning master is often needed to tether the spirit form of the gorajo to the realm. The gorajo have proven as able to live on Gielinor just as much as any other race, and one that had entered Gielinor physically of their own free will would likely be at peace with the situation, but one who had suddenly just been taken or accidently stumbled out of their world somehow would likely not be, but that still only applies if their true physical form was the body in question and not the spirit form body. ** Like all familiars, when summoned as a spirit to a summoner, the gorajo seem totally accustomed to the situation. Alarm and anger at being summoned would be an unusual result. Gorajian Words *Churra: This is what gorajo call adventurers. It's unclear exactly what it means, but could be a word along the lines of, "Human," "Adventurer," or "Friend." *Garra: This is an exclaimation of surprise or indignation, not unlike "my goodness!" *Ramokee: This is the term for an exile, a rebel who has been cast out of their tribe and shamed. *Challem: The title for the leader of each individual tribe. *Ahanai: unknown, something good, possibly similar to "Churra". Other Info * Gorajo seem to be most closely tied to Native American culture, much in the way that werewolves are tied to Russian and Karamja's tribefolk are tied to African cultures. Gallery Gorajo concept model.png|Official gorajo concept art Sachem bloodrager.png|A bloodrager Sinkholes_update.jpg|The Gorajo Hoardstalker from the sinkholes d&d. Ramokee_Skinweaver_(Polypore_Dungeon).png|The Ramokee Skinweaver. Category:Guides Category:Races Category:Lore Category:Gorajo